


An indecent proposal

by Ocendaca



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Casual Sex, Demisexuality, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocendaca/pseuds/Ocendaca
Summary: Nyx Ulric is summoned to a confidential meeting with the Advisor of the Prince of Lucis.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	An indecent proposal

Nyx Ulric is rarely admitting he's nervous, but this time he would have told so. If he would have been allowed to talk to someone about the situation, this is.

Just merely hours ago he received a notice to meet up with Ignis Scientia. The notice included the order to not talk to anyone about this meeting - else there would be consequences - and the precise time to appear at the office of the advisor of the prince.  
The crown prince of Lucis - Noctis Lucis Caelum. Whenever Nyx unconciously summoned the image of the raven-haired prince in his mind he had to smile. He's rarely been in the same trainings hall while the Kingsglaive trained in the citadel and Nyx never had the chance to talk to him outside the battlefield, but he had followed his progress for years.  
Through the years the now 25-year old prince grew into a respectable, earnest and kind person. Growing up in a time of war with the Niflheim empire he was trained a warrior himself and often accompanied the Kingsglaive on a deployment; refusing any rank, just acting like a common Glaive out there. Well - a Glaive with more than just a bit more fighting abilities than those who are bound to the crystals power through his father, King Regis Lucis Caelum.

Nyx never denied himself the notion that he is smitten by the young royal who never seemed to hide behind his title, but would brush off any accusation by anyone else about the subject and obviously he is good in hiding his thoughts. He made his peace with the fact that a crown prince and a common Glaive, a galahdian refugee even, almost 13 years older, never could have a connection beyond the battlefield.

But now the notice from the advisor stirred something inside him. Scientia as a Crownsguard himself is more often in the trainings halls and could easily have talked to him there but the subject seems to be more of a delicate sort to demand such secrecy. And that leads him to assume it is related to the prince.

One minute prior to the given time he stood in front of the office door. After taking a deep breath he knocked and entered after a 'Come in' from inside.  
Ignis Scientia sat at his desk, facing the door, with a folder laying before him. He smiled politely at Nyx and gestured to the comfortable looking chair on the opposite side of the desk "Come in, lock the door and sit down, please, Glaive Ulric."  
Nyx did as he was told and the advisor went on: "Do you have my notice on you? If so, please hand it to me." He handed the note over and looked bewildered as his counterpart put it into an ashtray and set it on fire.  
"Glaive Ulric," Nyxs gaze snapped from the remnants in the ashtray to the advisors face. "you are here on you own account, noone holds you here or force you to do something you don't want to. I will ask you some questions and you are free to refuse to answer any of them, but if you answer, the answer has to be truthful. If at any time you are not comfortable with the situation you may leave without consequences. You are only bound to secrecy, beyond measure of your Kingsglaive oath. None of what we talk about nor knowledge about this meeting may leave this room or there _will_ be consequences. Do you understand?"

Nyx swallowed dry and nodded. The advisor assessed him for a moment, filled a glass with water from the decanter on the side of the desk and shoved the glass carefully towards the Glaive. "Please answer with words, not only with gestures. I want to avoid reading the wrong answer." he added. After taking a sip to moisten his throat Nyx said "I understand the conditions of this meeting. Go on."

Scientia opened the folder and seemed to look for something in it. "Ah, there. You had a medical check-up three weeks ago, is this correct?"  
"This is correct."  
"And did you get a blood transfusion or had unprotected sex since then?" The Advisor looked straight into his eyes.  
"Um, I did not. None of both." the Glaive answered hesitantly. Where was this leading to?  
The next question followed immediately. "How do you define your sexual orientation?"  
Nyx took a deep breath. "That's... uff... you know."  
His inverviewer held up his hand. "You can always refuse to answer or end this meeting at all."  
"No." Nyx almost shouted. "I just need time to answer correctly." After a short pause while he looked at the ceiling he lowered his gaze again and continued. "I'd say I am pansexual but also demisexual."  
The advisor looked puzzled. "Would you care to explain?"  
An amused huff escaped Nyx. "I mean I would have sex with anyone as long as I have romantic feelings for them."  
"Oh." the advisor seemed to be taken aback. He closed the folder, cleared his throat and continued "I guess in this case we don't have to continue this meeting. Thanks for your cooperation, Glaive Ulric."  
"No." Nyx held up his hand. "Please continue. I wanna see the whole picture and make my own decision." He leaned forward and gazed intensly at the advisors face.

Scientia held his gaze for a moment and slightly nodded. "Very well, then. Are you in a relationship right now that would oppose a casual sexual intercourse?"  
"What?"  
The advisor sighed. "Would a one-night-stand hurt or anger someone who is important to you?"  
"Oh." Slowly the pieces clicked together in Nyxs head. "No, I'm single right now. Been for a while."  
"So would you be amenable to an invitation for casual sexual intercourse with a male?"  
"By whom?"  
"I cannot reveal the identity..." the advisor began but was cut off by Nyx.  
"Garulashit, Scientia. We both know whose advisor you are so stop dancing around. And if I’m right, I'll agree."

"Oh." The neutral expression of the advisor changed to something like concern and his voice became softer, more personal. "Ulric, you are not the first invited and none of your predecessors has been invited to stay until morning save a second time. Don't get attached."  
Nyx sat straight and stared at the man across the desk as if reporting to his superior. "I'm well aware that this will be a one-night-stand and I still agree."

Scientia cleared his throat and went back to being all business. "You will receive an invitation for one evening of the next five days with instructions of place and time. Bring the invitation so it can be destroyed. Your duty schedule will be cleared for the day and the following day without loss of earnings. Of course you are not allowed any intercourse before the given evening, but regarding your answers I presume that will be no issue."  
"Be sober on the given day and clean yourself - an enema is recommended. Don't use too intense cologne, the natural scent is even preferred. No need for special attire, arrive in your uniform or leisure clothing. No gift is expected and none will be given."  
"There will be finger food and snacks available, but it is no dinner invitation so you should not arrive with an empty stomach. Alcoholic und non-alcoholic drinks will be also available."  
"The person who invites you attaches great importance to consensus so turning up at the given evening does not commit you to actually _have_ sex. He expects you to treat him on par with you, only on this occasion of course. If he asks you to leave, do so without question. If _you_ want to leave don't hesitate, you are free to do so without consequences."  
"The secrecy you are bound to expands to any events connected with the given evening. Any questions?"  
"Am I to do as he tells me?"  
The advisor chuckled a little. "Except for leaving, no. He is reported to be a generous lover and gives as much attention to the pleasure of his partner as his own. So until you two agree for you to be submissive you won't have to be, he even will most likely refuse for you to be. Oh, and of course you are obliged to use condoms."  
"Do you have further questions? I might not be able to give you more informations until the given evening once we end this meeting"  
Curiousity got the best of Nyx. "Why all this?"  
Scientia gave a deep sigh. "Ask him yourself. Maybe you will be able to solve this riddle."

Nyx leaned back and looked at the ceiling again. "How long are _you_ trying to solve this riddle?"  
The advisor hesitated for a moment but finally answered. "Almost four years."  
"And what's my number?" the Glaive looked back at the man at the desk.  
"Glaive Ulric..." the other man sighed.  
"What... is... my... number?" Nyx repeated, stressing every word.  
Scientia caved in. "A high single digit. He rarely takes interest in someone."  
"Thank you." Nyx said quiet with a small genuine smile.

"I take it that our meeting is concluded then." the advisor suggested and stood up, the Glaive following the motion. "I will welcome you on the given evening, give you the last instructions and will leave afterwards." he held out his hand. "See you then."  
Nyx took the offered hand and received a firm handshake. Without another word he turned and left the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later he found a notice in the mailbox at his apartement. A plain white piece of paper with the date of the following day, 19:00 time and the instruction which elevator in the Citadel to use and at which floor to exit, 'first door on the right'.  
It wasn't hard for him to get the confirmation that the given floor was one of the many that were exclusively used by the royal family, even though the exact layout of the floor was high security.  
He had to laugh for a moment imagining that his assumption was wrong and the invitation came from the other part of the royal family - King Regis himself. But in this case he wouldn't have been contacted by the princes advisor, he calmed himself down.

The hours seemed to crawl much too slow for his liking while he prepared for the evening but suddenly all that's left were mere minutes to drive the elevator up and take a few steps along the floor to the first door on the right.  
As to his meeting three days before he arrived a minute before the given time at the door, clad in his dress uniform. A simple appartment door, no door plate, no name, no peephole, no doorbell button. But given the fact that it was in the high security sector of the Citadel noone without knowledge would even arrive at this door. He was pretty sure that at every other time the elevator wouldn't have given him access to this floor.  
He wondered for a moment that no Crownsguard stood in front of the door but maybe this floor didn't need any additional security or Scientia as Crownsguard himself would be enough or maybe the guards were sent off to keep his presence secret.  
Deep down there was a small sting that he was treated like a dirty secret. He was aware that whatever will happen that evening will be much more than he ever dared to dream about, but now that he was here he already wished for more.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked.  
Only moments later the door opened and he was greeted by Ignis Scientia with a handshake. "Good evening, Glaive Ulric. Exactly on time, but I didn't expect anything else from you. Please remove your shoes, put them beside the door and follow me."  
After he shed his shoes he followed the advisor into the corridor. Scientia gave him a quick overview of the large appartement - main living room, kitchen, entertainment room, library, three guest rooms with a connected bathroom each and at the end of the corridor - he gestured towards the closed door - the master bedroom.  
Nyx was lead to one of the guest rooms where a black silk dressing gown laid on the bed and matching soft slippers stood before it.

"There are condoms and a bottle of lube in every room except the kitchen. The ones in the bathrooms are water-resistant.  
Every room also holds a variety of towels and there are washcloths and more towels in the bathrooms. Don't worry about dirty laundry, your comfort comes first."  
"Please remove all clothes and dress yourself in the gown and slippers as soon as I take my leave. Your host will welcome you in a few minutes."  
"Any questions?"  
"Toys?" Scientia shook his head in denial.  
"Is it really him?"  
The advisor gave him a small genuine smile "You will know soon. Just keep in mind - you are here to _enjoy_ the evening, not to please anyone. Be yourself, that is what he wishes for." he turned towards the door, "Have a pleasant evening, Glaive Ulric." and left.

Now that he was alone his nerves showed. Opening the buttons on his shirt with slightly trembling fingers took longer than usual and he was afraid to not be ready when his host would approach him. Though when he finally was dressed in the provided attire - his own clothes neatly folded on a chair - he found time to check the room and the bathroom. He stepped to the window of the bedroom that showed a view on a small patch of artificial nature - a few trees and bushes, flowerbeds scattered between grass and a small gazebo. He slightly wondered about the time and effort a garden required in such a place; high up above the bustling city.

A knock on the door startled him and he felt his hands getting sweaty and his breath speeding up. A few strides and he stood at the door, hand on the doorknob. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened the door.  
And there _he_ stood before him, just an armlength away, the man he had hoped to meet - his prince. Clad in the same black gown as himself. Stormy blue eyes smiled at him, a real smile that reached those beautiful eyes he believed could see into the depth of his soul. Out of habit his right fist flew to his chest, above his heart, to offer the Glaives vow and greeting 'For hearth and home' but the prince reached out and stopped the motion by taking his fist firmly into his hand.  
"Not tonight, not in this rooms. I am Noctis, or Noct if you prefer." the voice was pleasing low and with a smooth timbre, modulated to sooth his guest. "Good evening."  
Nyx had to clear his throat and his voice came out a pitch higher than usual, which made him cringe inwardly. "Good evening, pr..." he stopped himself just in time "...Noctis. I'm Nyx." He was painfully aware that the prince still held his hand and would inevitably feel his tremble.  
The smile of the prince widened a bit, slightly amused but without arrogance. "I wish I could make you feel more comfortable. Maybe you want something to drink? To sooth your nerves?" he offered.  
"Yeah, please. A glass of water would be fine." the Glaive managed a small smile in return.  
"Just water?" Noctis lifted an eyebrow. "Nothing more substantial?"  
Nyx managed a small laugh. "I'm afraid any kind of alcohol right now will turn me into a blabbering mess."  
"As long as it would relax you I wouldn't mind." The raven-haired turned towards the kitchen, pulling the other man behind, hands still connected.

The kitchen island was loaded with plates of different snacks and finger food and the Glaive wondered how many of the food will go to waste. The prince had finally let go of his hand and opened the fridge, pulling out a pitcher with water and another one with what looked like orange juice and put them on the counter. "Still just water? There are a variety of sodas and juices in the fridge also."  
Nyx flinched playfully. "Ouch, no carbonated drinks tonight. I would die of embaressment if I had to burp in an intimate moment."  
The prince bursted out in a hearty laughter and shaking his head he said "Nyx, how often have we heard each other burping in a field camp? Do you really think it would offend me here?" He pulled two glasses out of a cupboard and filled one of them with water and one with juice and offered the water one to the Glaive. "We're both fighters, no dandys. Cheers." He lifted his glass with juice to a toast "To an enjoyable evening."  
Nyx mirrored the toast and said "To a good time." and both men took a sip.

Inspecting the food Nyx asked "We're not supposed to eat all of this, are we?"  
"Nah, I just wanted to show off a bit." Noctis answered with a wink. "I asked the citadel kitchen to include some galahdian dishes but I'm afraid they weren't able to achieve the right level of spiciness. Maybe they should have just gotten something from Little Galahd."  
The older man was astounded. "There's really no need to. I eat something from Little Galahd almost every day. I will rather try the fancy Citadel food. It's just a shame that a lot of this will go to waste."  
"No food goes to waste." the prince declared earnestly. "If you're not above taking leftovers home there are boxes in the cupboard and all else will go to wellfare."  
"I didn't expect the Citadel to be resource concious."  
Noctis sighed "Unfortunately not the whole Citadel, but that's a fight I'm not planning to lose."  
The older man chuckled. "You ever planned to lose?"  
The prince placed a hand on his chest in mocked taken offence. "And here I thought you liked me."

Nyx didn't know how to respond. What he really wished to say would come too strong and he doesn't wanted to use some platitude, so he stayed silent.  
Noctis was quick to apologize. "Sorry, I didn't wanted to sour the mood. So, you wanna take a snack?" gesturing to the food.  
"Nah, not hungry right now. Maybe later?"  
The prince nodded with a smile and beckoned to follow him into the main living room where he turned to him and asked "I know you already affirmed it to my advisor but I want to hear it from yourself: are you here of free will and want to have sex with me tonight?"  
"No."  
The raven-haired was taken aback, but waited patiently for an explanation.  
Nyx continued in a soft voice "I am here of free will and want to make love to you."  
Noctis' lips parted with a breathy "Oh". "Why?" he asked quietly after a moment.  
"Because my predecessors might have satisfied your body but they didn't made you happy and feel loved."  
"And how can you be so sure about this?"  
Nyx smiled a little sly smile. "Because if they would have done so I wouldn't have been invited tonight."  
The amused smile returned to the princes face. "And you think you can do different?"  
The older man offered his open hand, palm up. "If you're willing to give me a chance, Noctis."  
The prince laid his hand lightly in the other ones. "Then I will put my trust in you, Nyx."

Both hands were lifted and Nyx first placed a gentle kiss on the other ones knuckles, then a firmer, longer one on the inner wrist. He could feel the other ones pulse through his lips and was pleased when he recognized that it sped up - not unlike his own.  
With his free arm he pulled Noct close, hand on his back, chests almost flush and whispered "Do you care to dance?"  
Being a bit shorter than Nyx the prince slightly looked up to him through long dark lashes and whispered back "There is no music."  
"Then let's make our own music." With this Nyx dipped down and kissed the prince. His brain was close to shutting down - he was kissing the prince! And even better, the prince was kissing him back. Slighty chapped lips moved slowly against his own, parting willingly after a short lick at the lower lip and a sigh escaped these lips, eagerly caught by his own mouth. He thought this was the sweetest sound he has ever heard. Soon the sigh was accompanied by a pleased hum that turned into a restrained moan and he was surprised realizing that he himself made these noises.  
They parted hesitant, chasing the other ones lips in butterfly kisses to and fro until Nyx drew back farther and asked panting. "Your place or mine?"  
The prince bursted into laughter, laying his forehead on the other ones chest. "Did this ever worked for you?" he wheezed between his laughs.  
"There never was an occasion to try." Nyx admitted with a shrug.  
This sobered Noctis instantly and he looked up with not quite a smile but an expression that seemed to say that he was pleased with the answer. "Take me to your place."  
"Whatever you wish for, little king." Nyx dared to use the pet name he had given the prince in his fantasies.  
"Little king?" Noctis didn't seemed to be offended. "You shouldn't use titles tonight."  
"No title, just a pet name." the older man explained. "You don't like it?"  
The raven-haired contemplated for a moment and then huffed amused. "I've been called 'princess' by my shield, so I'll accept this pet name, but only tonight."

The Glaive took his hand and led him to his guest room. After shedding his own dressing gown and removing the other ones he kneeled in the middle of the king size bed and pulled the prince to kneel opposite to him.  
Cupping his jaws in both hands he kissed him softly and afterwards he started to explore the other body, mapping it into his memory, tracing every battle scar and every birth mark first with his fingers, then with his lips and returning to capture the other ones lips.  
At first Noctis only closed his eyes, revelled in the touch and hummed his contentment but after the third kiss he reciprocated and soon they took turns, switching between touching and been touched at every kiss and the room was filled with sighs, hums and chantings of the other ones names.  
They constantly shifted on the bed, from kneeling to half sitting to half lying and back again, never losing contact, trying to reach every inch of the other ones skin, smelling and tasting. With time the hums and sighs became soft moans and when they parted after another kiss Noctis moaned "Nyx, I wanna feel more of you, all of you."  
Nyx hesitated for a moment. Does this mean that his dream was over soon? He wished it would be possible to spend the whole night kissing and caressing but he had agreed for more and wouldn't back down.  
"How?" he whispered.  
Noctis looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Please prepare me, Nyx."  
He had expected otherwise but since he had left the decision to his partner he had to pull it through. The prince shifted to lay on his back in the middle of the bed and splayed his bent legs. Nyx retrieved the bottle of lube and a condom but Noctis stopped him. "No condom. I know you're clean and I'm too."  
"But Scientia..." Nyx began but was cut off. "I don't give a damn about what my advisor said in this case. You're making love to me, so I want to feel all of it."

The Glaive placed the lube and two towels beside Noctis' pelvis and got eye to eye with the prince to share another kiss. "Okay, little king." Then he started a trail of kisses down the throat, the chest and the stomach of his partner who had started to hum again. Reaching the groin he nudged the half-hard cock with the tip of his nose and inhaled the musky scent. It wasn't an unpleasant smell to him and took an effect on his own cock. The prince gave a short gasp at the touch and his cock twitched slightly which made Nyx smile.  
He positioned himself below his partner, laid his legs over his shoulders to get better access, poured a generous amount of lube onto the fingers of his right hand and slid them up Noctis' cleft until he found the clenched opening. Slowly and gently he traced around and across it, alternating the pressure and he could hear Noctis' breath became audible and faster.  
He put the tip of his index finger on the rim and increased the pressure, feeling the prince tremble with anticipation. The moment he breached him he started to assault his rapidly hardening cock with a series of kitten licks and Noctis clenched his hands in the sheets with a cry "Nyx!"  
The Glaive looked up with a smug smile, finger already full inserted in the other ones body. "Yes, little king?"  
"Wow, nice stunt." the younger man panted, clenched inadvertently around Nyxs finger and immediately groaned afterwards. "Fuck, it's been too long."  
"Shall we stop?" the older man asked concerned. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"It.. it's fine. Don't stop, please. My fault. Should known by now to relax. Please go on."

Nyx began to slowly pull his finger almost out and pushing back in, slightly rotating. He could sense the muscle ring around his digit to gradually relax with every push. With his free hand he guided the cock to meet his mouth again and this time he enveloped the tip fully with his lips and swirled his tongue around it. It wasn't the most enjoyable taste - salty, bitter and a kind of tangy he couldn't define. He salivated heavily to dilute the taste and took deep breaths through his nose to cover the taste with the arousing smell.  
Noctis moaned "More" and he bobbed deeper to take more of him in but as a reaction the prince panted "Not this, give me a second finger."  
At the next push he added the middle finger and after a few pushes he started to spread them to widen the hole while continuing treating the cock with lips and tongue. He was rewarded with a long drawn-out "Good" by the prince. The third and even fourth finger were added without further demand and while pumping and rotating he bobbed on the cock. Not deep enough to choke him but doing long strides in synch with his fingers, sucking a bit.  
Suddenly he heard an urgent "Off, off my cock." from above. He pulled back with an audible pop and looked questioning up into Noctis' face. "I don't wanna come this way." the prince explained with a hoarse voice.  
Pushing his fingers in again he crooked them up to find the sweet spot he had neglected until now. When Noct clenched and inhaled sharply he knew he had found it. "This way?" He asked smug.  
"Yeah." the raven-haired panted. "But not on your fingers."

So this was it. The moment the last three days have built up to. No more foreplay in any way, only the pure act was left to 'perform'. Nyx told himself not to lament that it would most likely be over in a short while but to also enjoy these last minutes of his time with the object of his adoration.  
Slicking his own cock with lube and a few firm strokes to harden it full, he stole another kiss from the prince and was rewarded with the sight of dilated pupils below heavy lids and a dreamy little smile.  
He opted to keep Nocts legs on his shoulders and lined himself up, guiding the tip of his cock to the slick hole. He wasn't quite prepared for the sensation when he pushed in and was enveloped first by the firm pressure of the muscle ring around him and after that the heat and tight fit of the channel beyond it. Closing his eyes he slid deeper and deeper, farther than his fingers could have reached while the moan of his partner grew into a soft groan and he too voiced into their chorus. "Noctis!" he chanted, throwing back his head as he bottomed out.  
"Still here" came the breathless answer, accompanied by a small chuckle that was immediately followed by a small pained groan. "Fuck, gimme a moment." He felt the ass against his groin shifting fractionally and soon the order "Move" followed.  
He lowered his head and found Noctis gaze on him, nodded slightly and started to pull out and push in. First in an even movement but soon he snapped his hips pushing in, eliciting louder moans at each snap. Bracing his hands on the sides of the man below him he shifted his angle and when the prince shouted "There! Again!" he tried to replicate the exact movement to hit the spot again and again. He felt a hot knot growing in his guts, threatening to burst at every thrust he drove into the other body.  
"Noct, please, I'm close." he almost whined but the prince didn't seem to perceive anything besides his pleasure and kept on moaning praises to Nyx. It was a sight that would be forever burned into Nyxs memory: his prince coming undone by him, rapture taking over the features of his beautiful face.

Finally the raven-haired arched against the mattress with eyes wide open, his hands grabbing Nyxs wrists hard and with a loud "Aaargh" he spilled his seed over himself. Feeling the channel spasm around his cock Nyx allowed the hot knot inside him to burst. The heat surged through his whole body, blinding him from inside, tingling at the tip of his fingers, toes, nose and ears and finally found its way out of his body through his cock, buried deep inside the other body with his last thrust.  
His arms were trembling and threatened to give up so he quickly grabbed a once-folded towel to put it under Nocts butt and leaned back on his heels, sliding out. After a couple of slowing breaths and trusting his arms again he slid up the other mans chest, ignoring the mess between them, and braced himself on elbows and knees to check on his partner. The prince had his eyes closed again and a small and presumably blissfull smile graced his lips.  
Nyx nudged a cheek with the tip of his nose. "Hey, little king. Are you still with me?"  
It took some breaths but after blinking a few times the prince focused on the face above him. "There you are." the older man murmured and as an answer the eyes fell shut again and the smile widened. "And there is that beautiful smile of yours." which elicited an amused huff and the other mans arms curled around his back and waist, keeping their chests flush.  
"We should clean up." the Glaive suggested but Noctis shook his head drowsily. "Nah, stay, wanna hold you." and Nyxs heart soared at these words.  
Shifting a bit to not put too much of his weight on the prince Nyx positioned his arms as close to embracing Noct without disturbing him and lowered his head above the other ones shoulder. Closing his eyes he placed a soft kiss on Nocts temple and murmured "As long as you`ll have me." but was only answered with the deep slow breaths of a sleeping man.  
He didn't expected to fall asleep himself, too many thoughts tumbling inside his head. Most present one of the last words the prince said to him: 'Stay'. It doesn't have to mean anything, maybe he just wanted him near for a short rest and after that they would part but it still fueled his hope and after all 'Choosing Hope' is a mantra of the Kingsglaive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time later he must have fallen into a dreamless sleep and he was awoken by a stirring body beside him. It took him some moments to realize the situation and focus on the blue eyes that watched him kindly in the dimmed bedside light, now wide awake. "Hey." he was greeted by the owner of those eyes. "You're alright?"  
He stretched and yawned. "Never been better, but shouldn't this have been my line?"  
Noctis chuckled. "Yeah, maybe some hour and a half ago, but it's fine. Been out like a light myself. Hungry now? For food I mean."  
Nyx sat up and sorted his braids that have been tangled by the previous events. "Well, I worked up some appetite, but first shower, don't you think?" The prince nodded and literally rolled out of the bed, slipped into his footwear and proceeded otherwise naked towards the door with slightly stiff movements, "Gonna use my shower, meet up at the kitchen later." made a small waving gesture with his hand without looking back and left the room, leaving the door open.

Before he entered the bathroom Nyx checked the bed. Thanks to the towel the sheets were still spotless although heavy crumpled. He pulled them taut and fixed the corners as he had learned as a Kingsglaive. Then he crumpled the used towel, soiled part inside, and threw it on the floor.  
He cleaned himself quickly in the shower and after drying off slipped into one of the fluffy bathrobes that laid neatly folded in the bathroom cabinet. After a quick check of his reflection in the mirror he went to the kitchen.

The prince was already there, also clad in a bathrobe, working at a coffee machine that would give any barista bright eyes.  
"Coffee at this time?" Nyx looked around, searching for a clock that wasn't there. "What time is it?"  
Being busy with the portafilter Noctis pointed his head towards his left. "Dunno, there's a clock at the oven. But anyway, I don't plan to go to sleep soon. Do you?" he turned to look at the Glaive.  
"Hmm, you got a point. Make one for me too?"  
"Sure, how do you like it?" the prince turned back to the machine.  
"Is this the moment where I should reply 'Dark and strong, just like my partner'?" Nyx replied with a mischievious glint in his eyes.  
Once again the raven-haired broke out in laughter. "How much more bad pick-up lines do you have up your sleeve?"  
The older man began counting on his fingers. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? I've lost my phone number, could you give me yours? Do you have a name or can I call you 'mine'? Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back. And my favorite - You look like my first husband." he looked seductively at the prince who came over to him with two mugs of steaming coffee.  
"Any success with these?" he asked with his amused smile and handed one mug over.  
"Never tried." Nyx admitted, staring at the steam pattern on his coffees surface. Suddenly his head snapped up, gazing at the prince. "Why all this? Why this secrecy? Why not just pick someone up at a bar? Or call a high-class escort?"  
Now it was time for Noctis to study the pattern on his coffee. "It... it's complicated." he looked up into the other ones eyes. "I could also ask you why you agreed."  
Nyx held his gaze. "Well..." he swallowed "let me sleep on it and I'll give you an answer in the morning."  
The expression on the princes face changed to an amused incredulity while his counterparts face split into a wide grin. "You just... no... you didn't... you... you really just cited Meat Loaf to me?"  
The Glaive tried to supress his laugh to no avail. "Couldn't resist. Sorry, Noct." he wheezed.

"Okay, deal." Noctis said earnest.  
"Huh?" the older man wiped the laughing tears from his eyes.  
"You'll give me your answer in the morning and get my answer in return."  
Instantly sobered Nyx looked with a fond smile at the prince and said with a soft voice "I'd like that, I'd very much like that."

Both men dedicated themselves silent to their coffees the next minutes until Noctis cleared his throat and declared "Let's raid the buffet."  
They loaded each a plate with a selection of the displayed food and went to the main room to sit on the couch and eat while talking about all and nothing. At first about the obvious: comrades, living in the Citadel, living in Little Galahd, state of the war and later about lighter topics: music, food, shows, things they like and dislike, but never getting too personal.  
It was when they had finished their second mug of coffee each that Noctis took Nyxs hand into his own and asked with a low voice, eyes on the connected hands "Would you let me take care of you, Nyx?"  
The addressed answered softly with a small smile "No."  
An amused huff escaped the prince and he looked up and tried again with a small warm smile. "Would you let me make love to you?"  
Nyx leaned towards the other man for a quick gentle kiss and answered with a breathy "Please do, Noctis."

He was lead to the guest room and as before they explored each others body with touch and taste. But this time their foreplay was cut shorter when Noctis asked low "How do you want it?"  
After a brief moment of contemplation Nyx answered "As much as I'd love to watch you, right now I wanna feel you deep inside, so..." and got on his hands and spreaded knees.  
The prince shuffled to kneel between his legs and ran his hands up his thighs, around his butt and up along his sides, placing kisses on his back. Running the hands down along the spine he rested them on the buttcheeks, spread them a bit and ran a thumb along the cleft to stop on the hole, putting a bit pressure on it.  
"You have to spent a bit more time to prepare me." Nyx huffed.  
"Patience." Noct replied. "I'm not gonna take you raw and dry. You _want_ me raw?"  
The Glaive tried to look back at his partner. "I demand the same treatment as I gave you - let me feel all of you."  
He felt the prince shifting and a moment later the sound of a cap popping open was heard. A viscous fluid was poured at the upper end of his cleft and trickled down but was stopped at his entrance with a finger. Slowly the finger spread the fluid liberally around the hole, lubing the whole cleft. Every time the finger slid across the hole it applied more pressure until at one slide the tip was pushed inside.  
Nyx gasped and gripped the sheets hard, remembering not to clench around the intrusion but to let it happen, to embrace it and he breathed deep to relax. He was surprised that there was no pain, just a sting from the stretch and a kind of itch that needed to be taken care of.  
"Move," he panted "please don't stop." and rocked a bit against the finger.  
"Shhhh," he heard from behind "I'm gonna make you feel good." and the finger started to pump inside him.  
"Already feeling good." he moaned which elicited a chuckle from behind "It's gonna get better, much better." and soon a second finger was added.  
"You're gonna kill me." Another chuckle from behind. "I highly doubt it but I can pull a Phoenix Feather from the armiger if needed."  
The pumping continued, supplemented by moments of spreading the fingers to widen the muscle ring that relaxed more and more. Soon the third finger was added and all three were pushed deep inside and spread wide at pulling out.  
Nyx just hummed and occasionally moaned, his whole perception focused on his lower body. That was until the fingers retracted and he felt empty, somehow betrayed and groaned displeased.

"Easy, Nyx. This was only the appetizer. Ready for the main course?" more kisses were planted on the small of his back.  
The Glaive could only nod and soon two hands grabbed his hips and a substantial thicker body part was pressed against his entrance. With a short shove the head entered him and he had to breathe deep again. The sting that had subsided with the preparation came back but also the itch that now roared to be tended to. "Noct" he moaned. "More"  
"Greedy one." came the reply but his wish was rewarded when Noctis started to rock inside him, every thrust a bit deeper than the one before until he could feel the other ones hips flush to his butt.  
"You're okay?" the prince asked.  
"Full, so full." Nyx moaned.  
"Too much?"  
Nyx shook his head. "Never. Gimme all."  
Noctis started a steady, brisk pace, pulling far out and pushing deep in and at one particular thrust a jolt ran through Nyxs body which made him scream "Stop!"  
The prince halted, buried deep "What is it?"  
"Did you... did you just used lightning magic?"  
Noct chuckled and the vibration transfered to the other man through their connection. "No, I'd say my cock just hit your prostate."  
"Astrals!"  
"You liked it?"  
"Yeah, could you do it again?"  
"I'll do my very best." the prince answered and started to do as he said and managed to mostly hit his target.

Nyxs arms had long given up and he laid with his head sideways on the sheets. Repetitions of 'more', 'so full' and 'Noct' escaped his mouth but he didn't noticed them himself. He felt boneless and limp, even rocking back against Noctis was too much an effort. He resorted to only feel, feel so much but still not enough. The hot knot in his guts grew again, this time with even more force than before but not yet ready to burst.  
Suddenly his hips were pulled back and down and an arm curled around his chest and pulled him back against Noctis' chest. Now sitting backwards in Nocts lap the cock drove even deeper inside him although the movement now was short and urging.  
"Nyx... close... sorry..." the prince panted and grabbed the other mans cock tight and started to stroke it in quick succession.  
If he wasn't overwhelmed before this double assault broke Nyx completely. He barely noticed the cock inside him twitch or the knot exploding through his own cock again and only before his mind went blank he realized that he yelled "NOCT, I LOVE YOU!"  
Then he slumped down, only be held up by the arm around his chest that kept on pressing him against the panting prince.

He was gently guided to lay on his side on the clean part of the sheets and after using the second towel to clean them both Noctis rolled him on his back and laid beside him. Softy brushing the sweat soaked strands of hair from Nyxs face he whispered "Don't pass out on me, okay?"  
The Glaive shook his head, which was more like a rolling of the head from one side to the other, eyes still shut. Turning his face towards the voice he began "Sorry, I..."  
Immediatly he was silenced by a hand on his mouth. "If you're going to apologize for telling me you love me, I'm going to choke you." The voice sounded neither amused nor angry.  
Nyx hummed complying and the hand was lifted from his mouth. It found his own that laid on his stomach and laced their fingers.  
"Are you for real? Do you mean it?" the voice sounded small, hesitant but also hopeful.  
The older man opened his eyes to see the prince looking at their entwined hands. "Didn't Scientia told you?"  
The other ones gaze flicked up to him "Told me about what?"  
"I'm demisexual."

He could exactly pinpoint the moment the realization of his words hit Noctis. The face of the prince lit up and radiated an aura of pure joy. He leaned up and swung his leg around Nyxs body, straddling him at the chest. Grabbing his right hand he placed its palm on his chest, above his heart and held it there with both of his hands. "Marry me!"  
"What?" Nyx was hallucinating, wasn't he? This couldn't be real. He must surely suffer from lack of oxygen or hyperventilating after breathing so hard.  
"I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th in the line of kings and queens of Lucis asking you, Nyx Ulric of Galahd, for your hand in marriage. To be my prince consort and future king consort. To live with me and fight with me and make me happy and feel loved." the prince declared.  
"Nyx Ulric of Galahd? Oh man, Lib and Crowe are so gonna roast me when they hear that." Nyx cackled.  
"Um, could you please not tell Ostium and Altius about my clumsy proposal? And noone else? It's not that I planned this or made a script for it." Noctis begged.  
The Glaive sobered. "You're really serious. But what about your father and the council? I'm just a Glaive, an immigrant even and much older than you."  
"I don't care for your age or origin. I'm even glad we will set an example for equality. And my father will support us. He wants me to be happy. When I came out gay to him years ago he made rules so the council have no hold regarding my love life and spouse. The only thing I'm obliged to is to father an heir. I would prefer to adopt, but the connection to the crystal is passed on by the bloodline, so I'm gonna use a surrogate. I thought about artificial insemination _and_ an aditional adoption, even adopting a refugee child, but then I thought that the adopted child would feel inferior some day and..."  
"Shut up!" Nyx laughed, trying to stop the avalanche of words.  
"Make me."  
The older man grabbed the head of the prince and pulled him halfway down, leaned up and pressed their lips firm together for a couple of moments before letting go and leaning back into the pillow.  
"Is this a 'yes'?"  
"No." He slid his hand up the nape into the raven hair and pulled Noctis gently down for a long, emotional kiss. Pouring all his feelings, his hopes and fears, the essence of himself into this kiss.  
Letting go of him he panted "This was a 'yes'." and Noct started to cover his face with small kisses. Finally he stretched out half beside him, half on top of him with tangled legs and they held each other tight.

After a brief while Nyx said "I think now I could use a more substantial drink." and the prince - his fiancé - laughed out loud, left the bed and pulled the Glaive with him. He grabbed the bathrobes from the floor and presented one so the other man could slip inside. Turning around the older man grabbed the other robe and reciprocated the gesture.  
"So what do you want to drink? There is a wide variety of spirits in the house bar. Maybe some fine aged tenebraen whisky?" the prince asked as they entered the main room.  
"Sounds good. Who knows when I will have the opportunity again."  
Noct looked puzzled at the older man. "Um, I expect us to live together. So you will have access to the house bar whenever you want to."  
Nyx halted a moment. "Oh, yeah. I guess there will be a lot I need to get used to. Didn't thought about it now."  
The prince had filled two tumblers with an amber liquid, beckoned the other one to sit beside him on the sofa and handed one tumbler over when they sat down. He slid a bit down to lay his head on the backrest and looked up at the ceiling. "There will be some changes for you. You have to change your name to Nyx Lucis Caelum or Nyx Ulric Lucis Caelum. I will stay Noctis Lucis Caelum. Your title will be prince; as prince consort _and_ king consort. You will be addressed as 'Highness'. You won't ever be king or 'Majesty'. You will have no voice in council, but of course.." with this he smirked to Nyx "your husband will listen to your opinions and is willing to present them to the council." and took a sip of whisky.  
Nyx emptied his tumbler with a big gulp and stared into the empty glass. "His Highness Prince Nyx, I can't keep _this_ from Lib and Crowe." He looked up to the prince. "Please tell me I can hide here."  
Noct let out a little laugh. "You can move in right now, wouldn't wanna wait for the wedding, but we don't have to live in the Citadel, you know. There are some appartements and houses in Insomnia to choose from."  
"Nah, I like the view and the guest rooms can be changed to be nurseries."  
The raven-haired looked astonished at his fiancé. "You want them to live with us? Even though they won't be yours?"  
Nyx took both of their glasses and put them on the side table, cupped Noctis' head between his hands and looked deep into his eyes. "They _will_ be mine, little king. Not by blood but by heart. We will be family, raise them together and teach them how to fight and how to love."  
Noct had tears in his eyes but a wide smile on his lips. "Nyx, I love you." he said quietly.  
"You better, I'm gonna marry you." the Glaive replied and they kissed.

Nyx slid his index finger slowly from Noctis' knee up his thigh and when they broke the kiss suggested "How about we continue the night in _our_ bedroom?"  
The raven-haired held his hand with a sigh, sat straight up and cleared his throat, looking at the connected hands. "Well, I might have given you a wrong impression."  
"About what?" the Glaive leaned back a bit.  
"About my sex-drive, or better said my sex-crawl. You see, what we had tonight is not my normal. I hardly get aroused. To be honest I am very surprised how my body responded to you. I only had sex for a few times."  
"Let me guess..." Nyx chimed in "a high single digit times in almost four years?"  
Noct chuckled, fidgeting with Nyxs fingers. "Where comes that from?"  
"Scientia told me my number is a high single digit and he tries to figure you out for almost four years, so I had my guess."  
The prince shook his head with a little laugh. "There might have been 8 or 9 men I was interested in but only five accepted my invitation and one of them backed out after showing up."  
"All of them Glaives?"  
"The first was... is Crownsguard"  
Nyx thought for a moment and then said matter-of-factly "Scientia."  
Nocts head flicked up. "How do you know?"  
The Glaive chuckled. "There was something he said that struck me odd: why should one of your one-night-stands report back to him that you're a generous lover? That's just too personal to know. So I had my suspicion."  
"A generous lover, huh? Well, he was my first but it didn't 'klicked'. Guess we've known each other for too long. Felt like being with a brother than with a lover. But it helped me realizing what I was looking for in a partner: a fighter, someone who gets my position but won't be intimidated by it. And still can be gentle behind his strength. Someone who sees _me_."  
"And so you put this up? Why not simply date some Glaives?"  
"You should know that Glaives are the biggest gossip on Eos. I wanted them to make their decision without influence. Even you would have been influenced by Ostium and Altius. And I believe it's hard to pretend while you climax." The last part was accompanied by a grin and a knowing look. "So I observed, did my research and then my advisor did the awkward part."  
"And he did a real good job - aside from his slip-up." Nyx admitted.

"So, a no-sex marriage?"  
"I won't say no sex, just not as often as you might expect after the last hours. After all you turned me really on, so maybe I just need the right partner. But I want you to know what you're getting into. I wanna be with you, touch you, hold you, kiss you, but right now I don't feel desire, sorry." the prince looked guilty.  
"Hey," Nyx said softly, put his index finger under the other ones chin and lifted it up so their eyes met. "Don't feel guilty or stress yourself. I'm the kiss-and-cuddle-type myself. And I also might have given _you_ the wrong impression. You see, I've been in love before but I never have been with them."  
The eyes of the prince went wide. "You mean that was... I am..."  
"My first." the Glaive completed the sentence.  
"But... but that's impossible. It was amazing, the way you treated me, you took care of me. Everything you did was perfect. Well, in retrospect there were some hints when I made love to you but I just thought you never bottomed before. You're... you're unbelievable."  
"Well technically I never _did_ bottom before. I just did some research, followed my instincts and prayed to the six that I would be enough for you." Nyx shrugged.  
"Oh Nyx," Noctis rolled over the Glaive so he sat in his lap and they held each other. "you're so much more than enough for me." He leaned back a bit to face him. "But what would have been if I only had wanted a one-night-stand?"  
"Then I would at least have had the memories of this one time with you. I'd rather suffered from heartbreak than regretting the rest of my life letting this chance passing by and wondering 'what if'." Nyx answered with a soft voice.  
"Hmmm." The prince laid his head on the other ones shoulder and his voice shifted to a drowsy humming.  
The older man chuckled lovingly. "C'mon, little king. Let's get some sleep." Stiffling a yawn Noctis stood up, lead his fiancé to the master bedroom and simply dropped onto the large bed, pulled Nyx half on top of him and curled his arms around him. "Good night, Nyx. Love you." he murmured.  
"Good night, little king. Love you, too." came the whispered answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Nyx awoke cloudy daylight seeped through the curtains and the soft pattering of a summer rain could be heard. Beside him the prince was still asleep. Carefully disentangeling himself from the other ones arms around him he left the bed and looked outside. After some minutes he returned to the bed and rocked his fiancé softly. "Wake up, little king."  
There was a displeased grumbling and Noctis tried to bury his face deeper into the pillow.  
"Come on, Noct. Rise and shine."  
"Nyx," the addressed rolled around, groaned "it's our free day, no need to get up yet. Come back cuddling." and reached up to pull the Glaive back into the bed.  
"It's raining, Noct. Let's get out in the garden. We can cuddle later."  
The prince looked up. "You wanna do _what_? Usually one tries to avoid getting caught in the rain."  
"Just this once, please, little king." Nyx begged. "It won't take long, promised."  
After some moments of contemplating a smile sneaked upon Noctis' face and he rolled out of bed. "Okay, get your stuff and let's meet at the door."

The Glaive got back to the guest room to dress into his briefs, pants and shirt and stuffed his phone into a pants pocket. Getting to the door he met the prince that donned also a jacket but Nyx took it off of him. "It's a warm summer rain, let's feel it."  
Noctis didn't resist, grabbed a key transponder and left the appartement, leading his fiancé towards a glass door that lead outside to the garden.  
They both hurried to the gazebo and Nyx put his phone on a bench, out of the spray of rain.  
"So what now?" the raven-haired asked and shook the rain from his hair.  
"Now we dance." the older man answered with a smirk.  
"Dance? Now? In the rain? A waltz or a tango?"  
"None of that, we'll dance _my_ style. Just watch my steps and try to replicate." With this Nyx started a song on his phone, a strange tune full of percussion, and pulled the prince out in the rain to hop, stomp and swirl them around, hands always connected. With time Noctis was able to repeat the moving pattern and soon both men moved in unison and their laughter filled the garden.  
When the song died down Nyx pulled Noct close and with an expectant look into his eyes he said "I am yours as you are mine."  
The prince hesitated only a second, then repeated the declaration and closed in for a meaningful kiss.  
When they parted he asked "So now we are bonded, right?"  
"So you did know?"  
"Told you I did my research. I might have focused on galahdian mating and bonding rituals and traditions." the prince smirked.  
A new song started and none of them made an effort to get back into the building but kept on dancing in the rain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Behind a window in the immediate vicinity stood a green-eyed man, the once black hair now silver, clad in all black and looked outside. A walking cane with a silver handle leaned against the window sill.  
Behind him the room door was opened and an older man with close-cropped grey hair stepped in and addressed the man at the window. "Regis, Scientia is here."  
Without looking back he answered "Send him in, thanks Clarus."  
The other man left the room and soon the advisor of the prince entered the room and bowed. "Your Majesty called for me?"  
This time the king turned around and beckoned the younger man to join him at the window. "Ah yes, Scientia. I'm afraid that I have to add to your workload for the next weeks. You may need to take one or two assistants for the time being."  
The advisor stepped near and asked concerned "Did Niflheim...?"  
"No." the older man interjected and went on with a warm smile, turning back to the window. "We have something to celebrate. You have to organize a royal wedding." Scientia stepped up beside the king and followed his line of sight.  
Both men watched Noctis and Nyx dancing, laughing and kissing in the rain with similar fond expressions and after a while the advisor murmured "So he did solve the riddle after all."

**Author's Note:**

> There is an additional, slightly funny ending but I liked the fond one better:
> 
> The shield of the king had entered the room again and stood in the back, his face in his hand, mumbling to himself "Ulric! Why of all people in Eos does it have to be Ulric?"


End file.
